The present disclosure relates generally to software applications for a user device and, more particularly, to detecting harmful applications prior to installation on a user device.
Users may utilize a variety of devices (“user devices”) such as smart phones, laptops, tablets, desktops, wearable devices, and other processing systems. A user may install applications on his user device to add functionality to the user device. However, a user may be unsure whether a particular application is safe to install. Some applications may contain harmful code that may enable a hacker to access the user device. Other applications may be unstable and may cause the user device to crash or otherwise become inoperable.